


shiro‘s heavyass feelings

by ambulancemcclain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambulancemcclain/pseuds/ambulancemcclain
Summary: WARNING: S4 spoiler and attempted suicide mention. Ao3 doesn't have a warning that I could apply for near-death so. :')Just my projecting very OOC Shiro thoughts perhaps(let's just say he might be in the middle of writing in his super secret space daddy diary)This is Shiro’s reaction to watching a clip from perhaps the cockpilot’s view or whatever of when Keith tried to almost. you know. : ' )





	shiro‘s heavyass feelings

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really tiny and really horribly written but I’m suppose to be writing a personal narrative right now cuz it’s like due tonight lmfao and instead I wrote one in Shiro’s point of view so if it’s OOC it’s cuz I’m struggling writing anything right now (mr. johnson pls accept this wicked cool narrative I wrote in shiro’s perspective instead of mine because he is cool and I am not. also I literally do not know or want to write anything about myself)
> 
> oh also if any of you bothered to read "wake me up" just know I'm still working on it. very. very. slowly.

We placed him in what on Earth would be considered the equivalent to a typical 24-hour suicide watch. I didn’t quite know how to explain to anyone my feelings I had at that moment, the tape playing itself forward while we watched his past. OUR past. About to instantly shatter within the blink of an eye. With a tightened grip on the controls and a grimace as fierce as the fiery explosion that was meant to occur upon the point of impact, my friend, no…my BROTHER had a resolve so unimaginable that we could not comprehend how he was able to do it, much less think about what he was about to do. Why we underestimated his impulses, nobody knows. I was at fault for letting him go.

Sure, during my earlier days before enlisting in the Garrison we had briefly read about the second World War, numerous Japanese heroes perhaps sacrificing their own lives as they kamikazed into the rugged Allied naval warships. Pearl Harbor was just a single example from the many battles that were heavily strung in the centennial year anniversary of V-J day. Upon seeing him pull up, completely surprised by whatever force had destroyed that damned canon for him, I could only imagine his feelings at that exact moment. Shock? Relief? Realization?

I had been too harsh with him. I now have come to realize that I regret imposing my will onto my old partner to do something he clearly did not believe he was capable of. Perhaps it was my faulty judgement at the time thinking it would be a good opportunity for him to see himself in a positive way, one who was capable of leading and inspiring others despite his rough past. Looks like his past had beat him this time, though.

So anyways after having 6 episodes of PTSD, self-blame, and guilt I ended up going to that space bar right cuz I mean honestly yo daddy can’t handle it right now and I ended up sneezing and causing those bigass explosions I mean if you really think about it, who can contain dat daddy™ sneeze woohoo wazoo bitches 4 lyfe america fuck yeah


End file.
